It has been recognized that packages for medicinal and other materials should preferably be resistant to removal by children. In the most commonly utilized types of child resistant packages, the package includes a closure which requires a simultaneous application of axial pressure and rotation of the closure relative to the container. Such simultaneous movements have been very effective in providing a child resistant feature. However, they have been difficult to use by the elderly or disabled who find it difficult to make such simultaneous manipulations. Accordingly, it has been common for pharmacists to provide to the elderly or disabled an additional snap-on cap that can be used in lieu of the child resistant closure.
It has also been heretofore suggested that a closure be provided that can be used in one position as a child resistant closure and then turned over and used in a conventional manner on the container as applying by the closure by threading.
The present invention is directed to providing a child resistant package which does not require simultaneous push or axial and rotating forces; which utilizes the simple expedient of moving a part axially to unlock the closure after which it can be removed by a mere axial movement in the opposite direction; and which in the unlocked position can be utilized to reclose the container without activating the child resistant feature thereby providing an additional mode of use.
In accordance with the invention, the child resistant package comprises a container and closure. The container has a side wall, a bottom wall and an open end. The closure includes an outer member having a portion thereof extending through an opening in the outer member such that axial pressure may be applied through this portion to move the inner member relative to the outer member in an axial direction. A liner insert sealingly engages the upper end of the container. The inner member and the liner have interengaging portions such that when the closure is removed from the container, the liner insert is also removed. A portion of the liner defines a spring between the liner and the inner member to yieldingly urging the inner member axially outwardly toward the outer member. The container has radially resilient portions on the upper end of the side wall, and the outer member includes a peripheral skirt having a rib adapted to engage the radial resilient portions on the container. The inner member has an annular wall adjacent the skirt of the outer member. The annular wall has a bead thereon operable upon axial movement of the inner member toward the container to move the radially movable portions of the container and disengage them from the rib of the outer member. The wall of the inner member and and the skirt of said outer member having interengaging portions which engage upon axially outward movement of the inner member relative to the outer member so that the closure can be removed by axial movement carrying with it the outer member, the inner member and the insert.